Get a 'Kick' Out of This
by amalspach
Summary: When Kicks invites Prism's family over for a party, she certainly didn't expect them to agree. Based off of Disney Fanatic's OCs. Note: This takes place about 2-3 years after Daughter of Discord, in between that and Son-in-Law of Discord. It was inspired by the oneshot series centering around the new generation CMC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Daughter of Discord universe or any of Disney Fanatic's OCs. All original MLP characters belong to Hasbro or whoever else developed the show. All I have is the plot. Also, it would have been way cooler if I had named this the Dis(cord)-claimer, but whatever. I'm a nerd anyhow.**

 **This takes place about 2-3 years after Daughter of Discord, in between that and Son-in-Law of Discord. It was inspired by the oneshot series centering around the new generation CMC. Hope everyone, at the very least, gets a Kick out of this.**

* * *

"So, I was wondering," he began. Prism looked at him, waiting. Honestly, Kicks had asked her out before, but this - wow. He was _way_ too nervous. The filly was beginning to get impatient.

"So . . . " she prompted. Kicks winced and looked at the ground.

"I know this sounds really stupid, but . . ." he trailed off. He gazed at the rest of the playground, trying to make sure nobody saw him.

"You can just say it already," she sighed. This conversation was going to make her explode, she was certain.

"Alright, alright! Just, could you come to house for Thanksgiving?" he asked finally. Then came a puff of relief. "Sorry, it's just that I kinda mentioned you to my mom, and then she told my dad, and now my grandma wants to meet you." Prism blinked. Then she laughed.

"Okay, good. For a second I seriously thought you were about to sentence me to death or something. Wow!" she breathed. "I'm sure it'll be fine with my folks . . . unless, of course, you want everyone to come . . ." The guilty look on his face said it all. "How the heck am I supposed to convince all of them to come along? My siblings think I hate you, and I haven't even told anybody that I _like_ you like you!" He lit up.

"You mean you really do like me?" he murmured, a dorky grin on his face. "You weren't just letting me drag you out to do stuff so you could get things for free?"

"Of course I liked you; duh!" the rainbow haired girl replied with a roll of her eyes. Then she blushed as his grin widened. "I mean, just a little bit, you know. Don't get a big head already, mister. But how do you propose I get my family over to your place? We can't stay the full time, anyhow. We meet up at Screwball's place every year." His eyebrows knit together. Honestly, Kicks was surprised his crush was even considering coming over in the first place. He thought she would reject the proposition within 5 seconds, tops.

"Well, I don't know. You could say you're my tutor, I guess, and my family wanted to invite you over as thanks."

"Wouldn't my parents know if I was sneaking away to tutor someone?" Prism asked, exasperated. "It's not like I can just . . . well, maybe I can get away with saying it's a really recent development or I work with you during recess or something." She had to admit, the excuse wasn't so bad. "But still, your family would have to go along with that."

Kicks nearly kicked himself. He had forgotten the most important part.

"Yeah, right. I'll . . . well, I'll think of something. Just please try to make it over by 4. It doesn't have to be for very long, just enough to meet my parents and say hi to Gran. I will literally do anything, Prism," he pleaded. Her usual resolve of iron weakened.

"Fine, I'll do it," she moaned. "I don't have any idea how to pacify Thunder and Lightning, but I'll try that idea about tutoring. Just know that you owe me a shake now." The light green colt practically beamed, and Prism ended up blushing again (twice in less than 10 minutes, a new record).

"Thank you thank you thank you," Kicks said. The bell wrung, and then he groaned. "Back inside, I guess. See you later, Prism." And with that he ran off, pausing for a moment before stepping back and kissing her cheek, then leaving again.

"What . . ." she muttered, knowing that her face was bright red. "What just happened? What did I just _agree_ to?" She slumped to the ground. "My family is really going to get a kick out of this."

* * *

"So, mom," Prism started, looking at Rainbow Dash while she washed another dish. They had just finished eating and the young filly had decided to clean up with her mother so she could ask her about Thanksgiving. It also didn't exactly hurt to get on Dash's good side by helping out with chores before Prism asked her mom something big. "A classmate that I've been helping out with math during lunch offered for us to come over for Thanksgiving before we visit Discord. His name is Kicks, and his family kinda is expecting us since he mentioned me to his mom." She bit her lip, really wanting to go dive under the table, but the girl continued. "So is it alright if we pop by for an hour this year?"

"Kicks . . . Kicks . . . isn't he the one that Lightning was complaining about the other day? You know, the guy who used to call you Penguin?" Dash commented inquisitively.

"Yup, that's the one," grumbled Prism. Of _course_ Lightning would say something to ruin her chances of success! Her mother only cocked an eyebrow. "But he's apologized for teasing me recently and he's been way nicer! He's . . ." Prism struggled for the right words. "He's kinda my friend now," she breathed. "A good friend." She looked back down at the sink, refusing to make eye contact with her mom. She was beginning to get embarrassed. Dash stared at her daughter for a second before a light bulb went off in her multicolored head.

"So, he used to tease you, huh?" she mused. Prism tried to will herself not to blush.

"Yes, all the time," she mumbled. "And still sometimes now, but it's not mean. Just . . . I don't know. Friendly bickering?"

"And you find him annoying?"

"Incredibly so," Prism replied, slightly louder. "He can be a real pain at times, and a jerk at the crack, but he's a good guy. Or at least, he is around me."

"And he wanted you to meet his family?" Rainbow said nonchalantly.

"So? Didn't I already say that?" uttered Prism, her light blue nose crinkled up now.

"Oh, alright," sighed her mother, but a small smile graced her face. "But only for an hour or two, young lady. He seems harmless enough." Prism brightened instantly, a great weight lifted off of her shoulders. She hugged her mother vigorously.

"Thank you so much, mom!" she squealed. Rainbow only looked amused.

"Yes, I can see you're grateful, kid, but let me finish cleaning up. The plates won't scrub themselves." Prism only nodded and continued washing everything with renewed energy.

"They grow up so fast . . ." muttered Dash to herself.

"What was that, mom?"

"Nothing, dear! Just go back to cleaning stuff."

* * *

"Psssttt!" whispered Prism's supposed least favorite pony during class. The next day had come quickly, and now Kicks was attempting to contact her in the middle of class. "Pssstttt!"

"What?" she whispered back, pretending to be annoyed. He was almost funny like this. The teacher turned around briefly, swearing she had heard voices, and the two froze. The instructor let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at the pair, and then she chose to ignore them, winking and going back to her lesson. Luckily everybody else was too tired to care or to pay attention to the two preteens, so they went unnoticed.

"Look here," the colt hissed lightly from next to Prism. She rolled her eyes and glanced over. He held a note out into the isle and she grabbed it, unraveling the small slip of paper.

'Can you go? (Box yes or no)' it read. Prism picked up her pencil and quickly scribbled in the box marked 'yes' on the sheet. Then she faked a yawn, dropping the note back into his lap. Kicks opened it again, smiling as he read it.

"Thank you," he mouthed, no sound coming out. "I owe you for sure."

"You got that right," she replied, also making no noise. "I plan on collecting those shakes with you." He rolled his eyes right back, then nudged her.

"I'm counting on it." And thus began the grins on their faces, both of which lasted for the whole period.

* * *

"Mom, do I _have_ to wear a _dress_?" whined Lightning. Her mane was combed back, not in its usual unrestrained mop, and she was currently being shoved into a yellow dress. It was relatively plain, with only a lace trim on the edges and sleeves as well as a blue sash, but Lightning was convinced it was a torture device.

"Oh, hush," fussed Dash in a rare display of prissiness. "We are attempting to make a good impression on this family. Besides, it's very casual, and you can take it off if it's _that_ bad at Screwball's. I'm sure your friends won't mind, and it's only for an hour or two. They were kind enough to invite us as it is." Another moan was elicited.

"But why do I have to go? I don't even like Kicks!" pouted Lightning. "I met the little twerp a year ago and he was _so annoying_. He's like the bullies from my schooldays." Rainbow sighed.

"The invitation was for all of us, so all of us are going. It won't kill you, Lightning."

"But it will come close!" she protested before turning back to her little sister, eyes wide and pleading. "Why did you agree to this?"

"It was . . . nice, I guess," she shrugged. Lightning began to glare at her, and then Prism got defensive. "What, I didn't do anything wrong! I dunno why I agreed. It's not like I don't have to sit through a bunch of stuff when you're off with _your_ friends." Lightning was about to open her mouth when Thunder walked in.

"She's right, you know," he agreed. "It won't kill you to wear a dress and sit at an awkward party for an hour. We've experienced worse." Lightning huffed.

"Now you've turned my brother against me," she frowned. "I don't like where this is going. Not one bit." Then, as if noticing something, Lightning looked her little sister up and down. "Wait a second, you usually hate dressing up, too. Why aren't you pitching a fit?"

Prism was indeed wearing a dress. It was all white, with embroidery on the bodice and a ruffled skirt that came down to her knees. It was passable as casual, but not nearly as plain as Lightning's.

"What? Can't I dress fancy occasionally? Besides, you don't have a problem when you go to the Gala, and don't even try to pretend that you don't dress nicer around Aquafresh. We all know you want to look go for her." Lightning blushed for a second, but then the anger came back.

"Look, I don't want to spend any time around a jerk who used to make fun of my baby sister, okay? I'm already prejudiced, don't try to sway me. It won't end well for you," Lightning rebutted. Thunder just groaned.

"Well you don't have a choice, alright? It'll be fine. Prism seems to like him alright," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I won't even pretend to understand why, though," snorted the older mare to her brother. Channeling an inner Aunt Rarity, Lightning adopted a snooty expression and continued. "Honestly, he seemed truly awful."

"Well, I do now, so let's just get going, alright?" Prism begged. "I just want to leave already!"

"We have to wait for mom," replied Thunder. "She just slipped away to change while you guys were bickering . . . Oh, never mind, there she is now."

Rainbow Dash wore red, which was definitely her color. It still wasn't too cold - winter was late that year - so she could get away with just a thin summer dress and a jacket.

"You look great, honey," murmured Soarin, who had just entered the room. He, like Thunder, just wore a button up shirt. "Everyone ready to go?"

"I still don't want to," muttered Lightning under her breath. "Can't I just skip this and go see the girls at Screwy's?"

"Nope," remarked Rainbow cheerily. "Onwards, kids."

* * *

"You came!" shouted a woman warmly as she flung open the door. She looked slightly like Kicks, Prism thought, with the same green coat.

"You must be Kicks' mother," replied Dash. "This my husband, Soarin," - Soarin said 'please to meet you' - "the youngest, Prism" - Prism waved and smiled - "Lightning" - Lightning didn't run the other direction, so that was a bonus - "and Thunder, my only boy." Thunder nodded.

"Oh, you can call me Laurane. It's so nice to meet you all!" smiled Kick's mother. Then, leaning down, she whispered, "Especially you, Prism. Kicks thinks the world of you." The young filly melted slightly. "Why don't you all come inside? You can't just wait on the doorstep the whole time!" The family clambered into the house, where Kicks ran down the stairs.

"You actually made it! Finally! Prism, I honestly can't believe that . . ." His voice died out when he remembered the rest of her family, including his mom, was there. "Um, yeah . . . right." His mother was smirking at him.

"What, mom?" he questioned, almost a little aggressively. "I'm just excited, okay? She's from school."

"Right. I'm sure that's it," Laurane answered, unimpressed but slightly amused. "So, does anybody else want the grand tour? We have pies!" Rainbow nodded, the two mothers leading away everyone except for Kicks and Prism. Lightning stared after her sister with interest, eyes slanted like she was suspicious.

"Lightning, come on! Don't fall behind!" called out Dash.

"Coming!" shouted back Lightning, leaving the two young ones alone. They stared at eachother before Prism began.

"So, your mom seems nice," she said.

"Yeah, she's great," he replied. "A little bossy and too nosy, but great." He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, you're here. Do you want to go watch a movie or something? I have a feeling that my mom is going to be talking the ears off of your family and I want to spare you the pain." She laughed a little, enjoying the fact that the hard part was over.

"You know, I think I might like that," smiled the blue pegasus.

* * *

"And then the guy went 'woosh'!" she cried out.

"And then the girl was like, 'please don't do this'!" he responded.

"And then the both fell off that thing!" Prism finished. Then both preteens fell into a heap on the floor, laughing and grinning like idiots.

"This was some of the most fun I've ever had," said Kicks, looking up at the ceiling. "Watching movies in my room. I mean, I've done that with my friends before, but you - you're awesome, Prism." She shoved him lightly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Kicks." He turned his gaze to her, staring at her. It almost looked like awe, or maybe even adoration. Almost.

"I really like you, Pris," he murmured. She blinked, not expecting the rapid change in topic.

"I know. Wasn't that already obvious?" she asked.

"No," the colt said, brows knitted together. "I mean, I _really_ like you. Like so much it hurts sometimes."

"Oh," she replied softly. There was a moment of silence in which both of them looked at the ceiling, minds whirling. Finally Prism started again. "Well, you know what I accidentally said in the school yard about liking you? I meant it."

"Well that's good," he said almost shakily. "I have to admit, I had a few doubts about it afterwards."

"What would I have to gain by lying, right?" she turned over before punching him in the arm. He grinned and punched her back, although it was slightly lighter. "I might just have to keep you around, Kicks."

"I hope so." Then his face turned downcast and he asked, shyly, "At least I have a shot at being your coltfriend one day, right?" In a rare moment of complete sincerity, she smiled at him.

"A better shot then most colts have with me, so don't mess it up," the filly joked in response.

"I'll try not to."

As they headed downstairs (they had already been there 2 hours and had spent almost all of it alone) Prism rammed straight into an old woman.

"Gran!" called Kicks in distress. "Are you alright?" She batted him away.

"I'm fine, grandson. You worry too much. This old bird still has some life left in her!" she cackled slightly before looking at the pony who knocked her down. "And who might you be, little missus?"

"Prism, ma'am." Prism put out her hoof for the woman.

"Jennie," replied the mare. The old horse clasped her hoof for a long time, studying Prism's face thoroughly before nodding. "I like you, girl. You have a strong grip, and that's the sign of some real backbone. You seem nice enough." She then looked sternly at her grandson. "You better take hold of this one, Kicks. She's a good melon, I can feel it." He flushed but nodded.

"What just happened?" asked a flustered filly as the old bird walked out to the kitchen.

"I think she just gave you her blessing. She likes you," he muttered. He smiled. "She liked you a lot." Under his breath he remarked, "Thank Celestia."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Prism rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about," she sighed. "Come on, let's go rejoin our families." He nodded, and together they followed Kicks' grandma into the kitchen.

* * *

Laughter echoed off the walls as the two entered. Rainbow and Laurane were chatting like old buddies from school, doubled over after a joke. Soarin and a pegasus that must have been Kicks' father watched from the sidelines, amused by their wives' 'bonding experience'. Thunder listened to a story told by an old man seated in a rocking chair, sitting patiently as he droned on. Meanwhile Lightning played patty cake with a little filly with a pale green body and gray and russet speckled wings. Gran was headed over to the table, getting refreshments.

"So then I . . . Oh, hey, Prism!" said Dash, cheeks flushed from laughter. "Where were you?"

"Just watching a movie upstairs," she responded in what she hoped was a casual way. "What were you doing, mom?"

"Just talking with Laura," she replied breezily. "I have to admit, I'm having a lot of fun tonight!" Just then the microwave went off, causing the two mothers to jump slightly.

"What the . . ." began Laurane as she walked over to turn off the microwave timer. Rainbow looked over at the electronic and got up, almost disappointed when she saw the time.

"I'm so sorry, Laura, but the kids and I need to get going. We have to go see some family friends; it's a bit of a tradition, honestly. I hope we weren't any trouble," Dash sighed as she got up and pushed in her chair. Kicks' mom only shook her head.

"No, no. No trouble at all. I loved meeting you all, and so did Casey, I'm sure," she said, nodding at her littlest child, the green filly.

"I like Lightning, mom!" beamed the girl. She looked about 8, perhaps 10 at the most. "Can she come babysit sometime? That would be awesome!" Lightning only grinned. It was rare that she took a shining to smaller kids, so the fact that she liked the little redhead surprised Prism.

"Of course, if your parents ever need me," she leaned down and told the girl. The filly giggled a little, seeming rather young for her age.

"Sweet!" the girl declared. Laura laughed warmly.

"Some kids never grow up, huh?"

"Don't I know it!" added Soarin. "Well, it's been really nice to meet you all."

"You too," shrugged Kicks' grandma. To be honest, they had all forgotten she was there for a second. "What? They seem fine to me."

With an affectionate yet 'sometimes I can't with you' roll of her eyes, Laurane hugged her mother. Then she turned back to the visitors.

"You'll have to come do this again next year. This was a blast!" she exclaimed.

"A sonic one," agreed Dash. "If that's a real offer, I'd love to take you up on it. I know everyone had a good one."

"Even you, Lightning," elbowed Prism with a whisper. "I guess you still hate Kicks, huh?"

"I never said I hated him," hissed Lightning back, but red was beginning to pool in her cheeks. "But his family is pretty cool," she admitted. "Especially Casey."

"I knew you'd come around," murmured Prism. But just as she was about to say more, Kicks signaled for her to come over. Rolling her eyes fondly, she did. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking around to see if anyone was watching from around the corner. "I just wanted to tell you something before you left that I forgot at the beginning."

"And what would that be?" she asked. He leaned in, ghosting her ear.

"I just wanted to say . . . I wanted to say that I thought you looked beautiful tonight." He was blushing from head to toe now as he backed up.

"Oh," she remarked, her voice a squeak.

"Time to leave, everybody," called Dash, and the family sang a chorus of 'goodbyes' as they clambered out the door.

"Don't you think it was a bit early to meet his folks though, sis?" teased Thunder.

"Be quiet," she shushed as she shoved him, embarrassed but determined not to let it show.

Prism could have sworn she heard Casey say to her grandmother, "I can see why he likes her."

* * *

"So why were you so late to the party last night, Prism?" asked Gemstone. The two were walking up the hill to school, where the Tri-Pies and the rest of their classmates were sure to be waiting.

"Oh, I was just at Kicks' house," she answered, forgetting that everybody thought she hated him. Gemstone's eyes practically fell out of her skull.

"You were with _who_ , exactly? I think I heard you wrong," the unicorn blinked. Just then the colt came up to her.

"Hey Pris! I . . ." he paused, realizing Gem was there as well. "Oh, I mean . . . umm . . ." Pin Cushion then arrived at school, glancing curiously at the trio.

"What are you guys doing?" he questioned suspiciously. Kicks stared at his crush desperately and Prism was quick to insult him.

"Yeah, what are you doing, redhead? I didn't ask for any pointers on stupidity," she smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing, blank flank. Need some beauty tips? I might be willing to exchange some," he fired back. Pin Cushion stared at the two for a second before shrugging and moving on.

"So, Sugar Cube after school for shakes?" he mouthed. She bit back a grin and nodded her head, winking.

"What exactly was . . . well, what the hay was all that, Prism?" Gemstone gasped, truly thrown for a loop.

"Nothing," smiled Prism slowly to her friend. "Just the start of something, I think."

* * *

 **So that was my first MLP fanfiction. If you haven't read any of Disney Fanatic's stuff, this won't make any sense, but here it is. Please go easy on me; I know it was rushed! I hope you all enjoyed this; I think Prism and Kicks are adorable.**


End file.
